30 days THE CHALLENGE!
by dragonham
Summary: Here I come again! Kagome bets that Inuyasha can't spend 30 days in her time... and the fool dog actually agrees to it. Let the chaos insue!


A/n: Hey people! This is the first chapter of my next comedy… 30 days… THE CHALLENGE!! This is my first attempt at a Inuyasha comedy so don't get mad if it is a little rusty… I haven't written any FanFics in a while… much less Inuyasha… and don't worry, the next chap of Demented is coming up soon.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if the Jewel shard would have never broken…? Well you'll never know! This is not a Fanfiction like that! In this one, Inuyasha and Kagome get in an argument which leads to a bet… a bet that says if Inuyasha can survive in Kagome's Era for 30 days without killing anyone… Let the Chaos ensue!

30 Days, The Challenge

Prologue

That fateful day started as most of their other days had…

"Yay! Kagome's awake!' Shouted Shippo as Kagome sat up, awake late as usual.

"Oh, good morning Kagome" Greeted Sango in her sisterly way as she stirred the stew that would be, no doubt, their breakfast. Miroku said nothing, as he was already brooding in the corner with a red handprint embedded in the right half of his face. "Starting a little early, isn't he?" Kagome commented dryly. Shippo and Sango laughed a bit "Doesn't he always?" Sango said through her giggles.

"I resent that… it's not me… I swear it's just my cursed hand" Said Miroku, looking indignant. Sango rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah yeah…" She said, blowing him off with a joking smile.

Suddenly she noticed one member of the group was missing "Hey, where's Inuyasha? Still pouting?" Sango nodded "He's upset that you wouldn't let him kill Kouga" Kagome nodded as she stood up, stretching to get the sleep out of her muscles. "I better go make up with him… you know how he can get" Sango nodded and Kagome walked slowly outside.

"Inuyasha?" she called as she neared the Ancient tree, where she knew that Inuyasha would be in.

"Feh" She barely heard him sigh. Now with a better idea of where he was, she easily found where he was in the tree. "Inuyasha!" she called up again. She heard leaves rustle as he shifted position. "What is It wench?" he asked in his ever gruff manner.

"Come down and talk to me!" she demanded, though she knew how unlikely it would be for him to actually submit

"Why would I want to talk to you, wench?" He sneered "I bet you just want to swoon about your precious wolf" Kagome looked up at him, feeling bad even though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong.

'I wasn't flirty or anything' she though 'wait, was I?' She remembered that encounter the day before

------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------

They had been lounging at the fence they so often chilled at in the village when Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?" Kagome had asked, but had not needed to wait long before the cause was clear… Kouga's tornado ripped the airflow as it came at them.

"Oh, my dear Kagome. How much have I missed you" Kouga said, having grabbed Kagome's hands in his. Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh… Nice to see you too Kouga" Inuyasha had growled, ripping his way between the two

"Get your hands off of her, you flee bitten wolf!" Inuyasha yelled

"Why do you care, tick ears? She's my woman!" Sango raised her eyebrows "Wow, Tick ears… that's a new one" Miroku said behind his hand to Sango, who nodded but then slapped Miroku again for his inappropriately timed lecherous hand touch. (Wow, him and his cursed hand)

Kagome laughed nervously "Come on guys… simmer down…" Inuyasha gasped and Kouga cheered triumphantly. Kagome looked at them strangely

"What?"

"Your not denying it!?!?!?"

Kagome crashed "W-w-w-wait a second… I never said I was his woman" She said, having regained her composure.

.Kouga's eyes got big and watery. (Oh, so Chibi!) "Y-y-y-y-y-y-your not?" he sobbed. Kagome put her hands in front of her "Of course I am' Inuyasha growled, but Kagome was too busy petting the cute little chibi Kouga. All she could do was give Inuyasha a shrug.

End Flashback

'Okay… so maybe I said I was Kouga's woman…' Kagome though grudgingly 'but why would he care? He is swooning over Kikyo… oh well… I suppose I should apologize'

"I do NOT want to swoon over Kouga" she said to him "Now come down to talk to me" He grunted, but jumped down, knowing he would just be sat if he didn't.

"What is it wench?" he asked in his nasal way. She made a face "Stop calling me that! Remember… my name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" He sighed "Fine… what is it KA-GO-ME!?" She scowled at him "I come out here to apologize but now I'm going home!" she announced and stormed off, leaving Inuyasha looking beraggled

'What did I do? I called her Kagome like she asked…' He called after her "Fine, run away!" Then he realized what he was saying and ran to catch up with her

"Feh, fine, go to your stupid era and take it easy… It's so easy living there…" She would stop in her tracks, and swing around to glare at him. "Easy?" she said her voice sounding terrifyingly dangerous "You think it's easy to do 64 algebra problems in one night?" He would shrink slightly "You think it's easy to save up $15 just to see a movie that will be on cable in two months?" He voice would be gradually getting louder and more threatening with every comment "Do you think it's easy to explain why a dog eared teenager erupted my play?" Her eye was twitching dangerously.

He would gain his nerve and stand higher "Why do you complain!? I could live in your era… hell, I could do it better than you!"

She glared at him "Oh really, you wanna bet?!" He would glare just as angrily back "You bet I want to… eh, bet!"

"So these are the terms of the agreement" Said Shippo, acting as the lawyer (Miroku and Sango were already out collecting wood) "Inuyasha will stay in Kagome's time for 30 days, without killing people or destroying personal property… or doing any thing to get arrested. "

"If I win Kagome can't go back to her Era for three months" Inuyasha jumped in and Kagome gasped "Well if I win I get to go home whenever I want without you complaining about it" They shook hands "Bet's on!"

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891012345

Day One

"Come on!" Kagome yelled, her voice echoing into the well. She was perching on the edge, waiting for Inuyasha to get there. She had gotten used to the familiar weight of her backpack, so her balance wasn't hindered at all by the huge weight on her back. "Inuuuuuyaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" she cried loudly. She was tired, dirty, and hungry for some food other than Ramen. She really wanted to go home, and Inuyasha taking forever definitely wouldn't get her there any faster.

"Oh, be quiet KA-GO-ME. " Said Inuyasha as he came up behind her. She would abandon all maturity and quickly stick her tongue out at him before quickly jumping to the well, quickly being enveloped by the twinkle-tastic lights.

She landed daintily in her own time, quickly followed by Inuyasha, who wordlessly helped her out of it, actually panting when he set her down

"Geeze wench…" he gasped "How do you carry around that huge bag. It weighs a ton!" She would look at him calmly

"Oh, so we are back to wench, are we?" She would give him a low level glare "Oh, and to answer your question, when it comes to my supply of pads, I would carry anything to avoid bleeding through during a fight." She would turn around and walk off towards her house, leaving Inuyasha in a cloud of confusion. When he finally spoke, it was in a chibi tone of utter confusion "What's a pad?"

When Inuyasha finally wandered back inside, a contemplating look on his face, Kagome was holding a duffel bag in her arms. She handed it to him and said "Try these on in the bathroom and come out for judging" (Guys, you've heard this one before ) He turned around to head to change, before her words seemed to hit him, and he spun around, a blush high on his cheeks "Wait, judging?" She would glower at him, needing her shower and needing it NOW, and point at the downstairs bathroom "Go…" her voice wasn't loud, but it had the perfect amount of malice and threat "Nooooow" He would normally have argued loudly, but his mind was still on the 'pad' idea. As it was he just sighed and walked off to change.

When he finally came out, wearing one of the outfits, well, uniquely. When she saw him, Kagome have to cover her mouth to choke out a laugh. "Inuyasha… that doesn't go one your head…" At this point, Mrs. Hirugashi (In this story, I am just going to call her Mom, for ease in typing) would walk around a corner in the hallway, talking. "Kagome, how are the clothes worki-" right there is when the woman saw how Inuyasha had chosen to wear his outfit. She covered her mouth to try to kill her half-escaped laugh. She was blushing at her barely contained burst of laughter. Like mother, like daughter. "What?!" Inuyasha would cry indignantly "I like this hat…"

Well, Inuyasha had chosen an… interesting way to wear his clothes. He had two pairs of pants on, one on each leg, and tied around his waist in a way that made enough of a coving to cover his front, and a shirt was tied around his waste to cover the back. He had a couple of shirts on him in a tangled attempt at dress. There were claw marks gouged into them, and there was a large mass of tangled cloth hanging from his chest. He had one sock on… one of his hands, and a different shoe on each foot, the shoelaces tangled beyond untangling. And the hat that Inuyasha was so in love with, was nothing but a pair of underwear, one white puppy ear sticking out of each leg hole.

Mrs. Hirugashi, who was better at this type of things, took him to the side, and told him in a quiet but sweet voice that that was correcting but gentle. "Inuyasha, dear, that is not a hat" She would whisper the particular use of THAT piece of clothing, leading Inuyasha off to tell him how to wear his clothes. Kagome walked up to her room and waited until she was in her steaming bath with the door locked before she let out the barrage of laughter she'd let build up.

"Mrs.Hirugashi?" Inuyasha would ask, somewhat meekly after her explanation of the clothing. "Yes, Inuyasha?" He would look around awkwardly, making sure Kagome wasn't anywhere around, and then whispering despite her absence. "Uhh… what's a pad?" The maternally expert woman would blush, not expecting this question from him. "Because Kagome said something about needing 'pads' to avoid 'bleeding through'… Is Kagome injured or something?" The woman would have to cover her mouth to avoid bursting into laughter. As it was, her face faded to a red color as she struggled to keep it in. For awhile, the very experienced mother could think of nothing to say. Speaking to her children was one thing, it was her job, and she expected them to ask eventually… but this was so much different. Ignoring the fact that Inuyasha wasn't her child, he was also 17 (ignoring the 500 or so years on the tree) and she found it hard that he didn't know such things already. Of course, she had to constantly remind herself that he was from fuedal japan… he acted so modernized… After the long akward silence commencing as she though, the woman would sigh. "Inuyasha, you may want to take a seat…"

After her long awaited bath, she headed down stairs, wearing cities instead of her uniform, and towel-drying her hair. She found her mom at the stove, slovly stirring ramen noodles, Inuyasha staring, transfixed, his eyes following the wooden spoon obsessionally. Kagome would chuckle, but then wince and put her hand to her throught, which was slightly sore from her hysterical laughter. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard her footsteps. He looked up at her, and as soon as their eyes met, he would turn down to 'admire' the table, his face as red as a sunburnt frog (he he he!!!). Kagome would walk over to her mom, a confused look on her face. As her back went to Inuyasha, and he went out of her veiw, she could feel her eyes on the back of her neck. "What's up with him?" she would ask, looking at her mom, who laughed weakly. "Well… Inuyasha asked me a question…

"And?" Kagome pushed

"And, we ended up talking about a woman's menstrual cycle…" Kagome's jaw dropped, and her face turned beet red. When she finnally spoke, her voice was a high, squeeky voice. "How in the world… did you ever… get to be talking… to Inuyasha… about… something… like… that?!" she took a deep breath, getting her nerves under control. "You know… I REALLY don't want to know" her mom grinned "I really didn't think you would…"

a/n: Hey, how'd you like that!?!?! I love it! Inuyasha SO needed to know what a pad is


End file.
